


They needed a friend

by Storyflight



Series: BSD Rarepair Week 2019 [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: BSD Rarepair Week 2019, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gorsewhisker is an Oc I slipped in there, I am NOT sorry about Mori's name, I really love Yumeno and Kenji...., I thought it was great, Minor Ozaki Kouyou/Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Minor Violence, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, With Shadowclan...it's minor, cause warrior cats, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “I’m sorry...it’s just...I love talking to Scatteredpaw and...I want them to know that they have a friend…and that friend is me”“You’re always such a sweet cat. But...sometimes you cannot please everyone. We must respect boundaries, understand?”---Sunpaw simply wanted to give Scatteredpaw a friend--Day 6: [Heart to Heart] // Alcohol





	They needed a friend

**Author's Note:**

> “But no words will change my desire / My determination born of love.”  
– Kenji Miyazawa
> 
> \---
> 
> This was...really old...I haven't touched it since June and then I went ahead and finished it. I am going to go ahead and post Day 7 soon.
> 
> YEAH SO...I finished a lot of fics that have been sitting around for a while, so sorry for all of the fics being posted.  
Also wow, I love this AU  
This takes place in the new territory in recent books 0:
> 
> \---
> 
> Sunpaw— Bright Yellow Tom  
Scatteredpaw (Yumeno)— Black and White Tom with unusual looking Yellow eyes  
Snowspirit (Tanizaki)— Ginger and white Tom with amber eyes  
Frostshadow (Naomi)— Black and White she-cat  
Dappledspots (Haruno)— Tortiseshell She-Cat  
Butterflywish (Yosano)— Grey she-cat with dark paws and tail  
Bloodyblossom (Kouyou)— Beautiful red she-cat  
Vilestar (Mori)— Black Tom  
Skippaw (Elise)— White and gold she-cat  
Houndscar (Akutagawa)— Black Tom with several scars and a patch of white on his chest  
Whisperstrike (Gin)— Black she-cat with white paws

“Scatteredpaw!”

Sunpaw ran over to the Shadowclan apprentice. The young cat raised their ears and looked away anxiously.

“Scatteredpaw?”

Were they okay?

“Ah...hi, Sunpaw” They mewed, “Sorry...I can’t talk to you right now..."

“But why?” This was a gathering, they were allowed to talk to the other cats in the clan! Sunpaw noticed other Shadowclan cats were talking to the other clan cats, why can’t Scatteredpaw?

“Vilestar might get mad at me again!"

Sunpaw raised his head, looking around for the Shadowclan leader. Vilestar was already on top of the fourtrees, ears flat behind his head and talking to Wolfstar. The Thunderclan leader kept his calm attitude, despite how those two are.

“Sunpaw!” Snowspirit called the yellow Tom.

“Hurry over here! The gathering is going to start soon!”

“In a moment!” He yowled, “Hey! How about we see each other tomorrow? Is that okay? The half-bridge?"

“...Okay” they were hushed, whiskers quivering anxiously. Sunpaw dipped his head and slipped over to the ginger and white warrior.

_ I wonder if Scatterpaw is going to be okay.  _ He enjoyed talking to the apprentice when they do not have to fight. Their amber eyes looked cool, their messy black and white pattern was unique, and they’re always such a pleasure to talk to!

_ I notice that they don’t talk to anyone else in Shadowclan. It looks like they ignore them. _

Scatterpaw eyed at Bloodyblossom at raised their tail. The large she-cat snarled at them in response.

_ Was that even necessary? _

Sunpaw heard stories about how cold Bloodyblossom can be. She had a soft spot, rarely, when it came to Rabbitpaw. She was in his clan now and she is still displeased about that.

“What’s with Shadowclan?!” Sunpaw hissed in Snowspirit’s ear.

“They always act like they have burrs in their nest” he huffed. His sister, Frostshadow, snorted from his comment.

“I know not all of them are  _ that  _ bad. But...be careful with them, okay? Especially with the apprentices, Vilestar might use their naive nature to his advantage…”

_ Would he really do such a thing? And Scatterpaw? Being used like that? How awful. _

Thank Starclan he is part of Thunderclan.

He wasn’t paying much attention to what the leaders were saying about the clans. He heard Fitzgerald boasting about how great Riverclan has been and Wolfstar keeping his modesty with minimal news. Vilestar announced that one of his warriors was now an elder. Dawnstar had no news. 

Once it was over, Sunpaw stayed with Snowspirit as he watched Wolfstar jumped down to his clan and lead the way.

The golden Tom turned his attention to Shatteredpaw again. The apprentice was next to Skippaw and followed behind Whisperstrike out of the island. He noticed that Bloodyblossom was staring straight at the Thunderclan cats. No, a specific cat. There was a soft look in her eyes...

But who was she looking? It wasn’t him, nor Snowspirit or Frostshadow. What is she up to?

_ I hope she is not planning anything. _

——

Sunpaw was up on his paws with training today. If he’s going to try and sneak out tonight to see Scatteredpaw, he needed to work harder than before and not look suspicious.

_ If I seem distracted, Snowspirit might say something and I would have to lie. I don’t like lying… _

Battle techniques went well. Sunpaw and Rabbitpaw worked on defence moves all morning. After training, they all had a small hunting patrol with Dappledspots. Sunpaw successfully caught a nice sized rabbit.

A sense of confidence welled in his chest as he began padding back to camp with the two warriors and Rabbitpaw.

“Good job, Sunpaw” Wolfstar’s deep meow was heard from his den. He stepped out, revealing his silky silver coat glistening in the sunlight.

Sunpaw purred proudly.

“He will be made a warrior in no time” Snowspirit places his catch in the fresh-kill pile and pressed one paw on his apprentice’s shoulder.  “Sometimes, I believe that he is the strongest cat in the clan! He’s able to knock down  _ anyone  _ so easily!”

Sunpaw gave his chest a couple of shy licks.  _ I’m always being praised for my work. I wonder what it’s like for Scatteredpaw. _

Butterflywish stepped out of the medicine cat den, eyes distracted. Was there something wrong with the herbs? Was she taking care of a sick cat?

After putting down his catch, the young Tom padded over to her.

“Hi”

“Hm?” Sunpaw’s call must have caught her off guard, she looked pretty distracted.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes” her meow sounded hesitant, “I am just tired from sorting out herbs. Do you need anything?”

“No! Just making sure you were okay! I’m going to go rest up!”

“Come to me if you have any injuries~”

——

“Try again” Houndscar growled, “Claws are unsheathed, for the last time…”

Scatteredpaw shook their bloody ears.

_ Why is he making me fight against another warrior like this? An experienced one?! Why are we using our claws?! Can’t I practice battle moves with Skippaw? _

Before they could raise a paw, Gorsewhisker swipes a harsh blow at their muzzle.

“W-Wait! I wasn’t ready!!” They whimpered.

“In battle, they won’t care that you’re ready for not” Houndscar growled, “She was right to attack you”

_ Why does Shadowclan have to practice battle moves like this? _

They remembered Greyflower telling the apprentice that this wasn’t how training was when Vilestar was still a warrior.

It explained why warriors like Houndscar and Whisperstrike had more scars than older warriors.

_ “You all will have to learn the hard way when you train,”  _ Vilestar told Skippaw and Scatteredpaw during their first training session as apprentices.

“I think we should stop here” Gorsewhisker drew her claws back and padded back to camp. “They’ve had enough, I don’t think more training will help”

Houndscar huffed hotly and followed the Executive.

“Come on, Scatteredpaw”

“...O-Okay…” Their tail fell low on the ground as they followed the two back to camp. They are probably going to tell the Shadowclan leader how awful training went today. They’re waiting for the punishment of having their warriors ceremony delayed or not being a warrior  _ at all.  _ They shuddered at the thought.

_ I want to prove myself one day. _

At least they’re meeting Sunpaw tonight. But what if he was lying? What if it’s a trap? No, it can’t be, he’s one of the only cats who treated them decently.

_ It’s not really against the warrior code, we are just going to talk...right? _

“Skippaw is such a wonderful apprentice, don’t you think?” Vilestar purred proudly, “I’m ready for my daughter to be the greatest warrior! Then an amazing leader after me!”

“I don’t want to be a leader! Then get off of me!” She swiped the leader’s paw away from her, “I didn’t even do anything, just caught a mouse!”

_ At least Skippaw is a good apprentice. Everyone can pay attention to her and not me.  _

——

Pawsteps hurried down the territory.

No one noticed him slip out of camp despite his bright coat. That was good, the path out of the clearing was difficult, but the best spot to have no guards notice him.

_ Please be there.  _

He wanted to help Scatteredpaw.

_ “You shouldn’t be here!” _

A yowl came from the meeting place. Sunpaw quickly lowered himself in the bushes, seeing a flash of red. That was not blood, it was another cat.

“You’re an apprentice and should not be out late!”

“I-I’m sorry…” they sighed, “It’s just…”

"Just what?! Wait until Vilestar hears about this...I'm glad that I was able to catch you"

The black and white tom waved their tail. "What if...I told you that I was sneaking into Thunderclan territory so I can learn their weak spots"  
"That's not you, do not lie to me like that!"

Sunpaw wanted to come out and defend them. None of this was their fault! Scatteredpaw was in trouble because of him! _What have I done? What am I supposed to do?_

“What’s going on here?!”

Another scent tickled Sunpaw’s nose, a familiar one too. A grey she-cat stepped forward on the border with her lips pulled back into a snarl. "You are a mouse lengths away from Thunderclan territory"

“Butterflywish..." Bloodyblossom dipped her head, "I am so sorry. I found one of my apprentices sneaking out”

“I would comment your apprentices...but one of our apprentices are here too”

His fur prickled with fear.  _ Was Butterflywish following me? _

"Come on, Sunpaw"

Sunpaw, drenched with embarrassment, stepped out of his hiding place. Bloodyblossom looked at him, then over to Scatteredpaw. “Was this planned?!”

_ Should I be saying the same thing with you two?!  _ How would they know they snuck out? Sunpaw was extra careful with sneaking out of the territory, Mackerelheart was never the best camp guard.

“I was worried about Scatteredpaw” Sunpaw mewed, “I wanted to be their friend! Is that a problem?!”

“YES!” The older cats hissed. The Shadowclan apprentice took a couple of steps back. 

_ They’re scaring Scatteredpaw! _

“You realise that you will both be fighting on the battlefield!”

“Sunpaw, I expected better from you!”

“Vilestar will be furious at you!!”

“...I think you shouldn’t yell at them like that. They’re still young”

Bloodyblossom had a look of understanding. Did she obey the medicine cat?! Why did she not fight back?!

“Let’s leave” Bloodyblossom nudged Scatteredpaw away from the border. Butterflywish watched the two cats leave, Sunpaw stared down at his paws.

"Bye..." Scatteredpaw muttered as they left.

"Goodbye" Bloodyblossom called out.

Once the two left, Butterflywish began to speak.

“I’m very disappointed in you”

“But why were you out here too?” He asked. The odds of  _ two  _ older cats from their respective clans finding them is suspicious.

“I needed to talk to Bloodyblossom, she needed herbs and I was going to deliver some to her. Their medicine cat grew ill, so I was helping”

_ Is she lying? Why would she lie to me? _

"Oh..."

"Did you think I was doing something else?!"

“I’m sorry...it’s just...I love talking to Scatteredpaw and...I want them to know that they have a friend…and that friend is me”

“You’re always such a sweet cat. But...sometimes you cannot please everyone. We must respect boundaries, understand?”

Sunpaw nodded.

“Now, let's go back. I won’t tell Wolfstar about this, but you will be assisting me for the next moon”

——

Sunpaw was right.

She was lying.

He managed to meet with Scatteredpaw once more by mistake, then made it a regular meeting place. When they heard another cat coming by, the two hurried to the nearest tree.

Now the apprentices stayed closed as they watched Bloodyblossom and Butterflywish brush muzzles with one another.

He felt betrayed. A cat that he’s always trusted lied to him about the meeting. They were mates, from different clans and one was forbidden to love. 

“Sunpaw?” Scatteredpaw asked, “Are you okay?”

“...I just wished that she didn’t lie to me. I would have understood her...but she…”

“I think she was trying to keep you safe” they pressed closer against Sunpaw. “It’s going to be okay”

“It won’t be...I don't know if I can trust her with anything else again”

Sunpaw was pleased that Scatteredpaw was here to comfort him. At least there is one cat he can easily trust at a time like this.

_ Butterflywish... _

He can only trust Scatteredpaw.


End file.
